The Weekend
by PugNTurtle
Summary: Still recovering from knee surgery, Lilian doesn't want to do much... but her best friends won't have any of that. [ Lilian Edge Lita Cena Trish Carlito ]


I needed something to take away the suckiness that is this world we live in.

I disclaim. All characters belong to WWE and their respective counterparts. Ok, great.

* * *

"No." 

"I knew you'd- Wait, what? No?"

"You heard me, Ames. No."

"Lils-"

"That goes to you, too, Trisha. No."

"Lilian… you can't just sit in your apartment cooped up all day!"

"Trisha, I just had two and a half grueling hours of physical therapy. I'm hot, I'm tired, and I'm sore as all hell. There's no way I'm hopping in a cab, getting on a plane, and traveling down to North Carolina to visit you guys. I'm sorry, but… it's just not happening," Lilian Garcia stated to her two best friends.

Silence met her on the other end of the phone, as Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas listened to their friend proclaim, for the third weekend in a row, that she wasn't going to travel down to see them. The first two refusals they kind of accepted, understanding that Lilian was probably in a great deal of pain, but this was getting just annoying.

"Lilian… I didn't want it to come to this…" Trish said to her friend with a sigh.

"Come to what, Trish?" Lilian asked, playing with the string on the waistband of her black workout pants, shifting the way she was laying on the couch so she could prop her surgically repaired knee up even more.

"Are you decent, Lils?" Amy asked.

"Am I… what the hell kind of question is that?" Lilian asked indignantly.

"You're about to get a couple visitors."

"Visitors? Amy? Trish? What are you two up to?" Lilian's tone changed to suspicion as she heard beeping in the background. "What's that?"

Neither Amy nor Trish answered Lilian, but the injured diva heard Trish talking in the background. "Go ahead, go inside. You can use my key."

"Key? Trisha? What are you… who are you talking to?" Lilian's attention turned to the door of her apartment, which was being unlocked. "What's… who the hell is entering my apartment?!"

"Room service!!" Lilian heard, and she blinked as Adam Copeland entered her apartment, John Cena following him, the latter holding a cell phone as he spoke in a silly French accent.

"What the… get the hell out of my apartment!" Lilian exclaimed, sitting up and swinging her legs out so she could plant her uninjured leg on the ground. She reached for her crutches, only to have Adam pull them from her grasp. "Hey!"

"We're under strict orders, Lilian," Adam told her, the long haired man easily sweeping Lilian into his arms.

"Put me down!!" she yelled, squirming. She turned her attention back to her phone when she heard Amy and Trish laughing hysterically. "Trish! I'm going to kill you!" Lilian exclaimed. "You gave them a key to my house?!"

"Only so they could come get you," Amy explained patiently.

"'Come get me?'" Lilian repeated, realization dawning on her what they were talking about. "You… you possibly can't mean that they are taking me down to North Carolina!"

"That's the plan, Lils," John told her. "Now stop squirming around. I'm sure you're gonna be bitchy enough during this trip without being in pain from Adam dropping you- Hey!" The WWE Champion ducked when Lilian's phone nearly connected with his forehead.

"Cena, you bastard, don't call her a bitch!" Amy said. "It makes for a long weekend."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Amy!" Lilian said, as she heard her friend over the speakerphone on his cell phone. "I am NOT going to drive down to North Carolina with these two fools. I am NOT going to be visiting you this weekend. Adam is going to put me back on my couch, RIGHT NOW, and these two are going to leave my apartment."

"Give me one good reason why you can't," Trish cut in.

"First of all, I have physical therapy," Lilian said.

"I spoke to Dr. Tehrany. You can do some PT down at the gym here tomorrow, and we'll have you back home in time for your appointment on Tuesday," Amy told her.

"That's mighty nice of you," Lilian replied sarcastically. "How about the fact that I don't have a bag packed?"

"Bullshit," Trish cut in. "John, she keeps a bag packed in the closet of her room with several outfits in case she needs to get out in the middle of the night. It's on the top shelf, to the right, next to the box labeled 'Old Gucci purses'."

"Trish!" Lilian whined, glaring at Cena as he made his way down the hall, looking for her bedroom. "Cena, don't you dare go into my bedroom!" she bellowed, smacking Adam's chest as he shook with laughter at the whole situation.

"Don't worry, Blondie, I'll keep my eyes closed," Cena's bemused reply came as he ducked in her room. "Hey, Lil, nice thong!" he called, exiting her bedroom with the duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"That's it, Cena, piss her off even more," Amy said, "You're the one who has to ride twelve hours with her."

Lilian cut off her cursing in Spanish to add, "That's another thing, Amy. My knee is not going to do well in a cramped up car for twelve hours!"

"We have John's SUV," Adam told her. "You have plenty of room to stretch out, and we'll make frequent stops."

Lilian looked at the World Heavyweight Champion with wide eyes. "You guys are really going to take me down to North Carolina, aren't you?" she asked, her tone belying the amusement in her words… this would have been funnier if it wasn't happening to her.

"Yes, ma'am," Cena replied, swooping down to grab her cell phone. "Where do you keep your charger?"

"It's on the table by the couch," Lilian replied miserably, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, cheer up, Lils," Trish said, hearing the defeat in her friend's voice. "We'll have fun!"

"I'm not talking to you. Or Amy," Lilian declared. She then glared at Adam and John, stating, "That goes for you two as well."

"Man. This is gonna be a long ride," John said to Adam, grabbing her crutches and purse from the floor. "We'll talk to you later," he said to Amy and Trish, hanging up the phone. "Need anything else?" he asked Lilian, who responded by flipping him the bird. "I take it that's a no."

"Let's go," Adam said, carrying Lilian out the door, pausing only so John could lock up her apartment. The trio made their way to the elevator, the two champions practically seeing the steam coming from Lilian's ears.

Adam carried Lilian to the car, setting her down in the huge SUV. With a huge sigh, she slid in, knowing that there was no use in arguing anymore, buckling up and stretching her legs out.

Cena tossed her bag and crutches in the trunk of the SUV, making his way to the driver's side and climbing in.

"Wait!" Lilian cried, blanching as Cena pulled his belt on. "What the… there is no way I am driving in New York City with John Cena again! Last time we nearly got killed!"

"Calm down, Blondie, I'm a good driver," Cena proclaimed, peeling out of the parking spot quickly.

A horn sounded loudly, causing all three to jump.

Adam turned, winking at Lilian. "I suggest you settle back and close your eyes. It's gonna be a long trip out of New York," he told her.

Lilian sighed as she leaned back, closing her eyes as she heard John yelling out the window at some lady who was currently launching a tirade in some foreign language.

It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

End Part 1/? 


End file.
